


When The Work Pays Off

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTAV RP, Twitch RP, TwitchRP
Genre: M/M, Pining, Threatening Carter Mann's life, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto), just a giant crisis for easton, twitch rp - Freeform, twitch rp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: Honestly, all Easton really wanted was for ACTOR to finally be a Dropout. He'd do whatever he had to to keep his favorite robot safe. Would kill anyone if it meant finally having his boy at his side.
Relationships: Easton Staymates/ACTOR
Kudos: 2





	When The Work Pays Off

He knew this wasn't a game, right? They had all these inside jokes and bits and jabs, but ACTOR had to know that this wasn't one of them. Right?

Stealing his sponsorship was a joke. 

Saying he had no pulse was a joke. 

Calling ACTOR his boy wasn't a joke. That was real. 

After weeks of saying he was his boy, asking if he needed his hand held, protecting him from cops, and stealing him from his gang, ACTOR had to know that Easton didn't do that for anyone else.

Didn't he?

He'd laid in ACTOR'S hospital bed and hoped that he would make it out. 

Was terrified to his core that his favorite robot wasn't going to wake up.

Every single time ACTOR had gotten hurt, Easton's heart stopped and he wondered if this would be it; if this would be the time that they couldn't put his sweet robot boy back together. Dr. D was a genius, but there was always a chance that ACTOR could end up too broken.

Sometimes he saw it when he fucked up and rolled a car. The two of them thrown around like dolls while glass rained down on them. When the cops opened fire on them for  _ nothing _ he pictured a bullet ripping through the casing of ACTOR's head, scattering coolant and oil and wiring all over the pavement. 

Maybe that's what made his fight harder against the cops; struggle and throw insults and pull their attention to him and not on sweet ACTOR who  _ had _ to make it out of this. 

Sometimes he dreamed of blowing Mission Row sky high, but those are the nights when he's curled up on Dr. D's couch, bleeding through his bandages, and waiting for the android to finish fishing bullets out of his boy's hardware. 

"Mmm. I see you sulking there, Easton." Destructo walks out of his lab looking completely unfazed. "Yes. But I am a mechanical  _ genius _ . Your boy will be fine."

It's possible he got off the couch a little too fast at that news. His fucked leg gave out on him as he rushed to check on the robot who was supposed to be under his watch.

The bum leg is fine, though, easy enough to hide by kneeling next to the operating table his boy is laid out on.

"ACTOR?  _ ACTOR _ ? Are you there, bubby?" His voice shakes just a little as he clutches ACTOR's hand.

The hum and clicks coming from his chest are comforting, but they don't mean anything if ACTOR's not able to answer. 

There's a wave of static and several stuttering, high, glitchy words until finally,  _ finally _ Easton hears the rough voice he's used to. "Easton? What happened?"

And Easton laughs, laughs and drags his boy into his arms and adds a couple more pigs to the already long list.

"Assholes. That's what, but I'll deal with them for you."

~~**~~

He's got a knife to Carter Mann's neck. He didn't intend for this meeting to turn violent, but things hadn't been going great and Carter's monotone pissed him off enough to make him snap.

"You're going to let ACTOR out of the Hive. I'm  _ this _ close to having him in Dropouts and I don't know what's keeping him away. I've got everyone else's blessing, so it's got to be you that's the final string, Carter Mann." Easton's almost nose to nose with him, snarling in his face and pressing the knife just a little harder into razor burned skin.

Carter's nervous chuckle is worth it, the way he loosely raises his hands. "Listen, Easton. I don't know what's gotten into you, but the Vipers-"

"I don't give a  _ fuck _ about the Vipers or about you or the Hive at all really!" Maybe his voice is a little too loud as he slams Carter harder against the wall. "This is just about ACTOR. I know you don't care about the Hive anymore either, so stop fucking around. I love ACTOR and I want you to let him go."

"Wait. Wait. Did you just say you  _ love _ ACTOR? Easton. You're like me. You can't love anyone. The only thing you love is crime." Carter Mann had the fucking nerve to look confused. His eyes are blank, but searching. 

"No, Carter. I do love him. I'm nothing like you. I care about my crew - they're actually my fucking family - while Hive keeps pretending, and I love ACTOR and I'll make all the tweets I made about you real if that's what it takes to prove it." It takes everything in him not to slit Carter's throat right there.

"Fine. I'll give him my blessing, but it's not me who's holding him back."

"Okay, so it was a shot in the dark." Easton laughs and drops Carter from his grip, letting the other man fall to the floor in a heap.

"Do whatever you have to, say we're not the same, but don't come crawling back to me when your gang gets suspicious of ACTOR." Carter rubs at his neck, smearing red across his stubble, and looks up at him. Maybe the pressure wasn't as gentle as he'd thought. "Spend too much time with him and they might pull you into a fucking intervention because you aren't spending enough time robbing with them. You're the leader, right, Easton? Remember that's always going to come first in their eyes. They won't do anything without you telling them to do it, so forget getting any time alone with him."

"You're really fucked up, huh?" Easton looks down at this sad man in awe. "Well good thing Dropouts isn't like that. ACTOR's already doing shit with us  _ and _ when I'm not around they're perfectly capable of holding their own hands. Sorry you picked a bunch of codependents, Carter. I'm done with you."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Easton."

"I'll prove you wrong, Carter Mann. Bet on it."

Easton turns his back on him, leaving Carter behind, his collar stained with his own blood.

~~**~~

"You're finally part of the crew, buddy!" 

They're in the Backlot. Easton slings an arm over ACTOR's shoulders and pulls him in close. They'd been celebrating all day, but this was the first chance for all the Dropouts to finally be together. 

"Finally a Dropout. Let's see how long it takes until I'm arrested as an actual member." ACTOR's scratchy laugh is loud in Easton's ears and he flushes a bit, everything in his system mixing with actual joy to bring color to his cheeks. 

"It'll be your initiation. Just you wait, bubby. We've got all the fucking time in the world. My hard work paid off and you're a Dropout. I can finally treat you right. Give you a real family."

Shit, maybe he'd been celebrating a little too hard, words pouring out that he didn't want. 

"Hive was feeling less Full House and more Game of Thrones." ACTOR shrugs.

"Eh, I don't know what Dropouts is, but I'll just down anyone who fucks with you."

"Yeah. We're a crew. Hive was forgetting that."

Easton stops and turns to actually look at ACTOR, rakes his gaze over messy green before locking onto his one good eye. "You're hearing me, right? Everyone else is crew but you're different. Do you...understand that?"

ACTOR looks down to where Easton is just barely brushing their fingertips together, and everything clicks into place.

"I understand." And that sweet smile spreads across his face. "Hey, Easton, I think I might get lost around here. Think you could help?"

He wiggles his fingers and Easton cackles, lacing them together and pulling ACTOR in again to press his lips to the top of his head. "There's my boy! Finally! Fucking finally."

~~**~~

"They're cute together, aren't they?" Verity nudges June, pushing her attention to where Easton and ACTOR are tucked together and talking quietly.

"I don't know, Verity. ACTOR's sweet and all, but the only actual cute thing around here is me." 

They've both got their feet kicked up and are sipping identical too sweet drinks with little umbrellas they dug up from somewhere. 

"Come on. They're a little cute. Like when the cheetahs at the zoo have those adorable anxiety dogs. Cute in a weird way, but good for each other." Verity tries again.

"Okay. Okay, Verity, it's kind of cute when you put it like that." June admits. "Fuck. We should go to the zoo, Verity. You, me, Cross, and Acid Man. Family trip. We could pet stingrays."


End file.
